Life in Oakdale
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is just a little ATWT fic I wrote. Please r&r.


As the World Turns  
  
I sighed as Jack Snyder slid the wedding ring on my finger. I`d been waiting for this moment my whole entire life. I`m only twenty- two, but still. Jack planted a kiss on my lips even before the minister said you may kiss the bride.  
  
Then he lifted me into his arms and carried me back down the aisle. I giggled. ''Jack, I don`t think you had to do this yet. That`s at the house.''  
  
Jack replied, ''I`m always going to carry you. That`s what I`m for.'' He left the church and headed for the "Just Married" car.  
  
Carly Tenney was waiting beside it. She held the keys in her hand. ''Looking for these?'' She asked, waving them.  
  
I politely requested, ''Jack, if this is going to be a cat fight, let me down. I need my fists handy.'' I glared at his ex-girlfriend.  
  
Jack let me down, and I said, ''What`d you think, Carly? That he really wouldn`t get married? He loves me. You picked Craig. You gave up on him.''  
  
Carly still held the keys as she said, ''We`re supposed to be meant to be. He`s supposed to always love me! Always. He promised forever.''  
  
Jack said, ''Carly, you said forever, too, and you walked straight into Craig Montgomery`s arms.'' He took my hand, almost as if to say, ''So I walked straight into Jacey`s.''  
  
The wedding party had followed us outside. We were no longer alone with this little "fight". I could hear my former step-mother Barbara urging me on, and my father Hal and my mother Margo and her husband Tom Hughes urging me to stop. My "Aunt" Lily (we`re close. I`ve called her that since I was little.) said, ''Uh, guys, this is your wedding day. Don`t you think that you should make it special?''  
  
I looked back at my aunt. ''You`re right, Aunt Lil. Sorry, Carly. I`m not going to kick your a** today. I`m going to go to my wedding reception, have fun, and then I`m gonna go get laid. Maybe more than once. That`s more than I can say for you.'' I grabbed the keys and climbed in.  
  
Jack stood there in shock for a moment. ''Are you coming, Mr. Snyder?'' I asked, giving him a sly smile. He climbed in, and off we drove.  
  
I grinned as I steered the car around a curve. Jack said, ''You know, you`re a lot like your Aunt Rose. I`ve noticed that lately. What is that?''  
  
I looked at him as we stopped at a red light. ''Jack, I`ve been like this all twenty-two years of my life.''  
  
Jack slipped my hand in his. ''Well, I think I like it.'' He grinned.  
  
We reached the reception in good spirits. I was dancing the night away with not only Jack, but his cousin Holden, my dad, my sister`s boyfriend Bryant, my brother Adam, my very good friend (and ex-boyfriend,) Mike, Holden`s brother Seth, and my "great grandpa" Cal, (he`s Lily`s grand- father).  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time. I was dancing up a storm. This song by S Club 7 was playing, and they`re one of my favorite bands.  
  
I was dancing with Bryant, (a choreagraphed dance I`d made up to go with You`re My Number One, the S Club song that was playing. I was having a blast.  
  
Bryant was twirling me when we were interrupted by Jennifer, looking angry. ''Hi, Jen.'' Bry said, as he twirled me yet again, as if to spite her.  
  
Jennifer crossed her arms angrily. ''Bryant, you haven`t spent five minutes with me! Why are you spending all your time with my trampy sister?''  
  
I stopped dancing. ''Excuse me? I am one half of the best set of twins in the whole world, and we`re both your only sisters! Bryant can dance with anyone he sees fit, and if you don`t get laid tonight because of it, it`s not my fault.''  
  
Bryant laughed. ''I love you! You`re so funny!'' He gave me a hug.  
  
Jennifer angrily pulled her hand back, ready to slap me. I said, ''Jennifer Munson, if you even think it, I will have you on the ground, writhing in pain within five minutes. And somehow, I don`t think it would go well for us if it was leaked into The Intruder that the Chief of Detectives daughters were kicking the stuffing out of each other.''  
  
Bryant said, ''Jen, I really don`t think you`re one to talk. You have been spending a lot of time with Billy. I don`t like it when you do that, but I don`t say anything. Why should you? Jacey and I were friends long before I started dating you.''  
  
Jennifer was about to reply when we heard a loud voice from behind us. ''JACEY ELIZABETH SNYDER!'' I heard.  
  
I turned around. I yelled back, ''IT`S MUNSON-SNYDER!''  
  
The voice, which was Jack`s, replied, ''JACEY ELIZABETH MUNSON- SNYDER!''  
  
I replied, ''WHAT?''  
  
Jack was standing in the middle of the dance floor. The room had quieted, and all were watching this exchange. ''It`s time for our song.'' He said, and grinned.  
  
The soft sounds of Read My Mind by Reba McEntire filled the room, and I stepped right where I belonged, in Jack`s strong arms.  
  
I laid my head on his chest as Reba began to sing.  
  
''A penny for my thoughts you say  
  
You want to know what I could be thinking  
  
But as I speak the music begins to play  
  
And the words just somehow slip away  
  
Read my mind  
  
It will tell you that I love you and  
  
you`re all I ever wanted in a man  
  
You`d see how I feel  
  
What my head won`t let my heart reveal  
  
If only you could read my mind,  
  
read my mind.''  
  
As the song continued, I rose out of my love-filled stupor to realize that it was actually Reba herself standing at my reception, singing this gorgeous song. My eyes filled with tears. ''Jack, I love you so much! You actually got Reba here to sing our song!''  
  
Jack smiled. ''I knew it would make you unbelieveably happy, so I called a friend of mine, and he made it happen. He told her our romantic story, and here she is.''  
  
I kissed him with such a passion that I hardly knew myself. It almost propelled us off our feet.  
  
Little did I know, Emily Stewart was watching the exchange carefully with Jack`s ex-wife, Julia Lindsey Snyder. (She`s still desperately in love with him, so of course she`s still claiming his name.) These two hate each other with a passion, but I guess conniving to get me brought them together.  
  
Emily said, ''Now, Julia, you want Jack. I want Jacey`s perfect reputation spoiled. There`s got to be some way we can do this.''  
  
They were interrupted by my identical twin Jordache (Joey) Munson, dressed in tight leather hip-huggers and a tightish (we`re both big- breasted, and don`t believe in showing off our chests. Joey`s a bit more racy than myself. She`ll actually wear tightish things. I won`t at all, unless it`s for Jack, in the bedroom.) black sleeveless shirt. ''Hi, guys, planning to destroy my sister`s happiness?''  
  
Emily gritted her teeth. ''Joey, how nice to see you.'' She looked my sister up and down. ''I see you don`t mind dressing down for your own sister`s wedding, in which, I may add, you were the maid of honor.''  
  
Joey smiled. ''Look, Ms. Trampette, I really don`t want to fight either one of you today. You`re both desperate sluts who have to ruin other people`s lives.'' She turned to Julia. ''You, Jules, are so insane that you think Jack`s going to take you back when he has my wonderful and gorgeous sister.'' She addressed Emily. ''You, Ms. Stewart, are just angry that my sister called your paper a nasty rag in front of that editor from the New York Times.'' She added, ''You both need to grow up. And, Em, your paper is a nasty rag.'' Off she walked.  
  
Meanwhile, the song had ended and Jack and I were stepping off the dance floor. I was laughing merrily. Jack had been whispering to me about this joke he`d heard. I saw my sister and took Jack`s arm as we went to join her.  
  
Joey grinned as she saw us. ''Hi, sis! Great wedding, huh?'' She asked.  
  
Jack gave her a hug. ''Hey, sister-in-law!'' He grinned.  
  
I squeezed my sister tight. ''I love you so much! You`re the best!''  
  
Tom came over, Adam in tow. ''Where`s your mother?'' Tom asked me.  
  
I gave him a glare. Everyone knows how much I despise Tom. He knows not to speak to me if he can help it. ''I don`t know, Tom. I`m not my mother`s keeper.''  
  
Adam held in a laugh as Tom said, ''What`s your problem with me, Jacey? You used to love me. What happened?''  
  
I responded angrily, ''You are taking Emily`s child away from her. I don`t like her, but she makes Dad happy and when she`s unhappy, he is. And two, Tom, I don`t like you because you`re an a--whole.''  
  
Jack yanked on my arm. ''Come on, honey. We don`t need to mess with this stuff right now.'' He said good-bye to Tom and hauled me away.  
  
Joey followed us. She said, ''Sis, you can`t keep being rude to Tom. Mom doesn`t like it.'' She said, referring to our mother, Margo Hughes. (Jennifer is only our half-sister, and not even that, because Hal`s not her dad. Will and Parker are only our half-brothers. Casey is only our half- brother. Adam is our only full sibling.We have another sister, Nikki Graves who went off for college.)  
  
I shrugged. ''I don`t care, I`m mad at Mom for letting Tom do what he`s doing. Plus, she`s letting Molly get put away for Nick Scudder`s murder. That`s why Molly`s not here today.''  
  
Joey replied, ''Mom isn`t letting Molly get put away! She`s trying to figure out what really happened! She wouldn`t let Molly get put in jail for something that she didn`t do.''  
  
Jack nodded. ''Honey, don`t be mad at your parents. They`re just trying to help you, and love you as best as they can.''  
  
I looked at my new husband. ''Tom Hughes is not my father. Hal Munson is, and I`ll be d---ed if anyone says otherwise.''  
  
Jack just threw his hands up. He knew not to argue with me, because he wouldn`t win. He calmly took my hand and was about to lead me away when a police officer joined us.  
  
He said, ''Dect. Snyder?'' He was holding a bag with a gun in it.  
  
My husband nodded. ''Yeah, I`m Snyder. What is it that you want? I just got married, and I`m leaving on my honeymoon. I`m not dealing with any cases right now.''  
  
The police officer replied, ''I know, Dectective, but there`s been a murder, and I think you`ll care about this one.''  
  
Jack folded his arms. ''I told you, I`m going on my honeymoon right this very minute. So if you will kindly take this to Lt. Munson, I`d be very grateful.'' He said it politely, but I knew he was dying to lose it.  
  
Officer Correll (it`s on his nametag) said, ''Sir, it`s someone whom you know and care about.''  
  
Jack looked worried. ''Who is it?'' He instantly took my hand. I squeezed it gently.  
  
Officer Correll replied, ''It`s your cousin, Caleb. Someone shot him down when he was making an arrest.''  
  
Jack`s eyes filled with tears. ''How`s his family?''  
  
Officer Correll said, ''I don`t know, but we`re on the case here because the man who gunned Caleb down said that the man who hired him to do it lives here.''  
  
Jack said, ''I`ve gotta find Holden and Aunt Emma.'' He took off, me hurrying to catch up.  
  
Holden, Lily, and Emma were talking with Daddy and Adam. Abigail, Holden and Molly`s daughter, (and Adam`s girlfriend) was nowhere to be found. ''Holden, Aunt Emma, I have some bad news.'' Jack said.  
  
Emma`s kind face looked worried. ''What`s the matter, Jack? You`re crying.''  
  
Jack wiped tears from his face. ''I hate to say this, but I`d rather you hear it from me.'' He took a deep breath. ''Caleb was gunned down while making an arrest.''  
  
Emma`s hands threw to her mouth. ''Oh, not Caleb!'' She turned and ran to the restroom. (Emma doesn`t like to make scenes.)  
  
I hugged Jack tightly. He sobbed quietly on my shoulders while Lily comforted Holden. Dad and Adam stood silently, not knowing what to say. Jack squeezed me tighter than he ever had before. I hugged him tightly back, wishing I could ease his pain.  
  
I vaguely heard Adam say that he was going to go see how Emma was. I felt Jack slightly pull away and so I released him. ''I`m going to see if I can help them catch this guy.'' He said.  
  
Holden immedately objected. ''No, Jack. You need to be on your honeymoon! Let myself and Hal worry about this.''  
  
Adam had returned. ''Maybe Jake could help out, too.'' He was standing back a little, as if someone was going to hurt him.  
  
Jack nodded. ''OK, I`ll go, but only because I know you guys will make me. I want you to call me if you find out anything!''  
  
I slipped my arm through his. ''Honey, I think we should stay. I don`t really feel like going, knowing all this stuff is going on at home.''  
  
Holden said, ''I insist that you go on your honeymoon. We`ll be able to handle all the arrangements here. You only get one honeymoon.''  
  
I shook my head. ''No way, Holden. I don`t want to go. Caleb was like a second father to me. I am not going anywhere. And Jack, you`re welcome to go on our honeymoon, but I doubt it will be any fun without me. Besides, I`m going to need you.'' My eyes filled with tears. ''Caleb`s gone, and he`s never coming back.'' I let the tears consume me, and I cried on Jack`s shoulder.  
  
We stood this way for a few minutes, then Adam said, ''Brother sister time. I`m taking you away.'' He took my hand and led me into the hallway. He looked at me. ''What`s the matter? Are you OK?''  
  
I shrugged. My eyes were still water-logged, and I could barely talk. ''I`m sorry. I just miss Caleb so much! He was so wonderful to me. He always looked out for me.'' I started to cry again. ''I just really miss him!''  
  
Adam took me in his arms, and I cried on his shoulder. ''Honey, you need to rest. You`ve partied all night, and now hearing this, you and Jack need to go home and get some sleep. Let Dad and Holden worry about this.''  
  
I shook my head. ''No way. I am going to the police station and we`re going to work on this case. I`m not resting till it`s solved.''  
  
Adam brushed a tear away from my face. ''Honey, you`d better be getting rest, or you won`t be helping Caleb`s family at all.''  
  
I lifted up my head. ''No, way! I will solve this case!'' I stormed back into the reception hall and headed straight for my husband. ''Jack, I`m going home to change and then I`m going straight to the police station.''  
  
He didn`t even try to stop me as I walked back out, picking up my sandals on the way. I darted out to the limo and climbed in, waiting patiently to see if he was going to follow me.  
  
He did, climbing in the back of the limo as he was untying his bow tie. He sighed as he told the driver to drive us home. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark, gorgeous hair. His eyes were tear-stained and he looked terrible. He leaned back and took my hand carefully. He looked at it, our fingers intertwined, so you couldn`t tell where his hand stopped and mine began.  
  
I looked at him. He continued to concentrate on our hands, as if he were in a trance. No one said anything. At last I finally pressed a kiss on his cheek, then laid my head against his shoulder. A few tears squeezed out of his eyes.  
  
Jack looked at me, his big brown doe eyes full of tears. ''I wish this had never happened. Caleb and I weren`t as close as Holden and I are, but he was still my cousin, and I loved him very much. How could God take him from us?''  
  
I felt tears rise in my own eyes, and I replied, ''God does things for a reason, Jack. Maybe we won`t see why he took Caleb from us today, but someday, we`ll understand.''  
  
Jack said, sounding just like a little boy, ''I just wish it didn`t have to hurt so much right now.''  
  
He looked so sad I just took him into my arms and held him tight. He sobbed on my shoulder, and I knew that this day was always going to be sad and happy at the same time. Our wedding day was always going to be in our minds for more than one reason.  
  
The limo finally pulled up in front of our home. Jack had cried himself to sleep. I gently woke him up and we both climbed out of the limo and walked up the walk. Both of our cars were in the driveway, clean and gleaming. My sister and Abigail had been planning to cover our cars with shaving cream and whipped cream, but I guess with things having changed, they`d just washed them for us.  
  
Jack pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Our friend Mitzi (she`s Aunt Rose`s (Lily`s twin) best friend from Atlantic City.) was lying on the couch. She`d been kicked out of Lucinda`s, so we told her she could stay with us. He said, ''Let`s just go upstairs to bed. Things will be better in the morning, after we`ve gotten some sleep.''  
  
I was reluctant to go to sleep, because that would mean I was going to lose some solving case time, but Jack was right. I was dead tired, and not going to be much of a help. ''I`m going to crawl in bed and stay there for quite awhile.'' I said, barely having the energy to get upstairs.  
  
Jack lifted me into his arms. He gave a slight grin. ''I think I`m supposed to do this.'' He said, beginning up the stairs.  
  
We reached the bedroom pretty quickly, both of us eager to sleep. Jack placed me on the bed and began to remove his tux. He looked so good in it, I almost told him to leave it on. I myself removed my dress and hung it up and placed it in the closet. I took Jack`s tux and hung it up, right next to my gorgeous dress. (designed by my former step-mother. She and I don`t get along, but she is a great designer.) They looked so lonely hanging there.  
  
Jack yanked a shirt on (he just sleeps in boxers and a tee) and slid under the covers. (We had told Mitzi not to worry about the bed. She keeps cleaning the house, even when I told her that I`d get it.) He watched me change into my sexiest negligee. It was red, and it was very short. It stopped a little less than half-way down my thighs. It was low-cut, and it tied up the sides. Showed quite a bit of skin. I left it`s robe on the chair, and climbed into bed.  
  
Jack slid his arm around me, and I laid my head on his chest. He kissed my head, and flipped off the light. We both fell asleep, both so tired we didn`t even say I love you.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. I woke up to the smell of coffee. I was alone in the bed, Jack was nowhere in sight. I stretched and climbed out of bed. It was ten o'clock, and a gorgeous morning. I pulled a jean skirt and a red top and bra out of the drawers of the dresser and laid them out. I jumped in the shower to get clean.  
  
After I`d showered, I dressed and went downstairs. Jack was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone. Mitzi came in from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two eggs and bacon breakfasts on it. She smiled at me. ''Good morning, sleepyhead.'' She said, placing the tray on the coffee table.  
  
I sat down next to Jack and thanked her for making breakfast. I picked up a piece of toast, suddenly ravenous. The doorbell rang as I was chewing. Mitzi got up to get it. It was Holden. ''Hi, Holden.'' I said listlessly.  
  
Holden stepped in and sat in the chair by the couch. He said, ''Emma`s wondering where you guys are. She expected you both to be awake and Jack at the station and you out at the farm, helping plan the food for the wake and the family`s flying arrangements.''  
  
I groaned. ''I forgot all about Emma! She must be worried sick if she sent you over here! As soon as I eat breakfast, and make this stud here eat, I will get over there. Jack`ll prolly want to go to the station.''  
  
Jack hung up the phone and turned. ''Hey, hon.'' He kissed me and picked up a piece of toast. He was dressed in jeans and a red top, that actually looked quite good. I couldn`t believe we`d dressed alike without even knowing it. ''Hi, Holden. How`s Aunt Emma holding up?''  
  
Holden replied, ''She`s trying to be there and strong for everybody, and I think it`s wearing her ragged. She won`t rest, though. She`s wondering where you two are.''  
  
Jack drained his orange juice. ''I know, we should have been out there at least two hours ago. I feel bad about that. I wanted to let Jace sleep, so I was going to wake her at nine, and then I forgot. I was talking to Hal about catching this guy. He won`t let me come to the station to help. He insists on me being with the family.''  
  
I looked at him. ''Me, too, I`m going to need you today.'' I said.  
  
Jack took my hand. ''I know. I`m going to need you, too.'' He said, and we got lost in each other`s eyes for a moment.  
  
Holden said, ''Hello, Holden still in the room!'' He laughed.  
  
Jack blinked. He looked at his cousin. ''Sorry, Holden. I forgot you were in here.'' He finished his eggs, leaving his last piece of toast. ''I`m going to go upstairs to get something. I`ll be right back.'' He said, as he got up and took the stairs two at a time.  
  
I replied, ''OK. Hey, bring my purse down, will ya?'' I yelled loudly, hoping he`d heard me. Sure enough, I heard, ''Sure, honey!''  
  
I got up and carried the dishes into the kitchen. Then I came back in, to get my coat. ''I don`t know about Jack, but I`ll head over to the farm with you.''  
  
Holden smiled. ''It`s not really that cold out, you don`t really need a jacket.''  
  
I said, ''Oh, OK.'' I placed the coat on the coat rack. It looked ready to fall over; it had three of Jack`s coats on it, and six of mine. I called, ''Jackie, what`s taking so long?''  
  
Jack came down the stairs, carrying some papers and my blue purse. ''Here, hon.'' He said absentmindedly, as he handed it to me. He slid his cell phone into his pocket and placed his badge on the table by the door. It held the phone, and a few hodge-podge things.  
  
All three of us said good-bye to Mitzi as we waltzed out the door.  
  
We reached the farm in record time. The house was full of Snyders and their families. Lily, Faith, and Luke were all inside, helping Emma, Rose and her dad Joe were making food, Jack`s mom Dolores and Jack`s brother Brad had flown in and were helping, too. I wondered where Seth, Meg, and Ellie and their families were. Iva, too. She was missing. Not that I particularly cared. I didn`t like her at all. She didn`t like me, either.  
  
Emma grinned as we all walked through the door. ''It`s my favorite G- Man.'' She said, giving Jack a big hug and a kiss. She then attacked me. ''Honey, how are you?'' She asked, then thanked Holden for going to get us.  
  
I squeezed her tightly. ''I`m sorry we`re so late. Jack and I were very tired last night.'' I told her.  
  
Emma nodded. ''I know, Darling, I know. Don`t worry about it.''  
  
I said, ''You must be feeling horrible, Emma. I know this must be awful for you.'' I began to chop up onions, feeling Jack`s eyes watching me as he said hi to his mom.  
  
Emma sighed and brushed tears away. ''It is, but I have to be strong for the family. You`re a part of this family now, dear. We all love you very much. I know how much you loved Caleb.''  
  
I brushed away my own tears. I wasn`t sure if they were from the onions or the pain of missing Caleb. ''Yeah, Caleb was such a good guy. He used to play hide-and-go seek with me when I was younger. He baby-sat me when Dad was at work. I used to love to come here as a kid, to play in Snyder Pond.'' I wiped tears from my face.  
  
Jack crossed the room and said, ''I`m taking her out to the barn, Emma. She needs a moment.'' He took my hand and led me out to the barn.  
  
I looked at him. He helped me climb into the hayloft. I felt nervous being up that high, but I knew Jack would keep me safe. I leaned back into his strong arms. ''I miss Caleb so much! I`m not ready to do the "moving on" thing. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry.'' I said, my eyes filling with tears.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around me tightly as we sat on the edge, our legs dangling. He held on to me as if he was my only life-raft. ''I know, I`m not, either. I almost didn`t come out here. But I have to be here for you. I know you needed to come out here today and be with the family.''  
  
I sighed and let my head rest on his shoulder. ''Jack, why did you marry me? What`s so special about me? I didn`t deserve to know such a great guy like Caleb. I don`t deserve you, and I don`t deserve to be loved by such a great family.''  
  
Jack said, ''Don`t you say that! I love you very much. I don`t know how I could have gotten through my life without you in it!'' He softly began to sing:  
  
Lookin' back on the memory of  
  
the dance we shared  
  
'neath the stars above  
  
For a moment,  
  
all the world was right  
  
how could I have known  
  
that you`d ever say good-bye  
  
And I, I`m glad I didn`t know  
  
the way it all would end  
  
the way it all would go  
  
Our lives are better left to chance  
  
I couldn`t miss the pain  
  
But I`da had to miss  
  
the dance....''  
  
He stopped at the chorus, and noticed my filling eyes. ''Oh Jack, I wish this hadn`t happened. Caleb was one of the most wonderful men on the planet.''  
  
Holden stepped into the barn. ''Are you guys OK in here?''  
  
Jack looked down. ''Hey, cous. We`re cool. How`s Aunt Emma? Is she holding back everything, or letting go?''  
  
Uncle Holden replied, ''She`s still holding this back. She doesn`t want to let go, because someone else might be sad, too.''  
  
A small timid voice said, ''Uncle Holden? Cousin Jack? Are you guys in here?'' Lucy asked, cautiously poking her head in the barn.  
  
Jack grinned. ''Sure, Luce, we`re in here! How`ve you been, girl?''  
  
Lucy smiled as we climbed down the ladder to see her. ''Hello, Jack. How are you? I know that this must be hard on you. I`m very sorry.''  
  
I gave her a hug. ''Thanks, Luce. We`re glad you came out today. You didn`t bring that oaf of a father, did you?''  
  
Lucy smiled. ''No, Grandmother brought me out. She`s in the kitchen.''  
  
The next morning, we had the funeral. There was a lot of people, and a lot of crying. I stayed close to Jack, and my sister. Daddy tried to make me feel better, too. Nothing worked, except staying near Jack, and feeling his comforting arms around me. We buried my uncle Caleb, now what was next? 


End file.
